Many Internet-based applications allow users to upload content to the application server, such as a cloud application server. These files may include large files that may require a significant portion of time to upload. Existing products to prepare large file uploads may break down a larger file into smaller chunks and upload each smaller chunks sequentially. The smaller chunks may be chunks representing bytes of the larger file. Once uploaded, the full larger file may be reassembled from the smaller chunks that have been uploaded. While this solution saves some time, it still does not create an efficient process for uploading large files.